Full rewind of warriors: I'm a Warrior?
by Starr Ravensmith
Summary: when Starr a normal warriors fan, upset about the ending of the last hope, is visted by starclan she is given the option to go back and change it all. She takes it but what she does in the past may have terrible consequences and forever change the books seires we all know and love
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name is Cindy and this is my first fanfiction where a human gets thrown into the warrior's world I hope you will enjoy this fanfic oh and ****_SPOILERS FOR ALL BOOKS!_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. ;)**

Starr laid on her bed sobbing into her pillow she sniffled once and sat up staring at the book she had just finished **Warriors: Omen Of The Stars Book # 4 The Last Hope** (spoiler alert for the end of the last hope) "HOW COULD YOU ERIN HUNTER" Starr yelled at the book "HOW COULD YOU KILL FIRESTAR HE SAVED THE CLANS OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND YOU LET HIM DIE AT TIGERSTARS PAWS!" Starr screeched and threw her book at the wall "STUPID PICE OF MOUSE DUNG WRITER" she yelled then slid off her bed and hurried over to the book making sure there were no dents or scratches on it. Starr gingerly picked up the book and laid back down on her bed and slipped under the covers she was tried from all her crying over…no she refused to think about that "I wish I could be in the books I promise if I were in the books Firestar would be safe and sound in the leaders den with Sandstorm "Starr murmured to herself as she drifted off to sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hello my name is Connor I will be you line break today~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You heard what she said" a small tortoiseshell tom with a red bushy tail said and settled down on a flat rock that was warm from the Greenleaf sun "but she's a twoleg! Do really want a twoleg in out clan Redtail?!" a fluffy white she-cat with grey tipped ears snarled "Snowfur! Settle down this twoleg may be our only hope" a large yellow tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear said and sat down next to Redtail "Sunstar this is a TWOLEG were talking about!" Snowfur protested "Snowfur what's done is done there's no use complaining about it" Sunstar said and gave Snowfur a stern look "I'm going to go walk in the twolegs dreams would you like to join me Redtail?" Sunstar asked the tom "I would be honored to" Redtail said and followed behind Sunstar who had started to walk away "you will both be sorry!" Snowfur called after them "twolegs only mean one thing: trouble!" she yowled at them as they disappeared from view

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~it's Connor again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr woke up in a lush green meadow the scents of flowers flowing around her. Starr sighed and sat up Starr flicked her tail in annoyance as a mouse ran in front of her- wait tail! Starr thought shocked and craned her head around to look behind her and sure enough there was a tail. Starr gasped and looked down instead of hands and feet she had paws! Real paws like cats and dogs had. Starr noticed a puddle of water a few feet away Starr tried to get up and walk to it but she just fell to the ground unable to walk on four legs. Slowly Starr slowly got up again trying to balance her weight on four legs. After a few minutes of practice she was able to walk over to the puddle without falling or stumbling. She looked down into the puddle and gasped. She was definitely a cat and she had cream colored fur and bright blue eyes and she had a white splotch on her chest that kind of looked star if you angled it right.

"Greetings" a voice said from behind her. Starr whirled around at hissed at the two cats that were a few tail-lengths away from her. Starr instinctively got into a defense crouch. The bigger of the two a yellow tom dropped down in a submissive crouch his companion a small tortoiseshell tom with a red bushy tail did the same. "Forgive me" the yellow tom said "we mean you no harm" he said keeping his position. Starr took a closer look at them and realized that these cat were sparkling no, sparkling was the wrong word they were…..shimmering, yes shimmering with what looked like…stars in there pelts. Starr gasped and stood up abruptly "Starclan cats" she blurted out. The yellow tom gave her a pleased look and slowly stood up "yes we are Starclan cats" he said "who are you" Starr asked in awe "My name is Sunstar and this is –""Redtail!" Starr yowled cutting off Sunstar then realizing she had cut off a leader dipped her head "I'm sorry Sunstar" she whispered fearfully not sure what this powerful cat might do "Starr, like I said before you have no reason to fear us "Sunstar said calmly "how do you know my name" Starr asked and lifted her head "because we are here" Redtail said and took a hesitant step towered her

Starr didn't flinch she had never met Redtail in real life and he died in the beginning of the first book but Starr trusted him "we are here" Redtail repeated "because of your promise" Redtail said and slowly walked over to Starr "my promise?" asked Starr and tilted her head to one side in confusion "the one you made right before you fell asleep" Redtail clarified "oh! The one about Firestar?" Starr asked Redtail flinched "ah yes the one about….ummm well-" Redtail was cut off by Sunstar "Rusty" he said and looked away Redtail shuffled his paws "anyway we're here because we want you to make good on your promise" Redtail said "what do you mean make good on my promise? Warriors isn't even real it's made up by Erin Hunter and this is all just a dream" Starr said shocked. Redtail and Sunstar shared a look "are you will to make good on you promise yes or no?" Redtail asked Starr sighed "for Firestar the answer is yes the answer will always be yes" she said strongly Redtail looked back at Sunstar who nodded "Then go Star …..Go! save the one named after fire save so he may save the clans once more!" Redtail yowled then everything went black

** This is my First fanfic. so please review and tell me if you like it or not**


	2. Yep, I'm Crazy

**A/N Hello again everyone! Sorry for the late update but I only got one review so I thought maybe this story wasn't worth writing. But here goes nothing hope you enjoy and please review ~Cindy**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does**

**Starr's P.O.V**

"Unnnnnnn" I groaned and shifted myself in to a somewhat sitting position. My entire body ached and something was stirring at the back of my memory. I tried to open my eyes but the harsh sunlight forced me to close them again. Slowly I opened my eyes again giving them time to adjust and when my vision focused I realized I was in a…forest? No more like a meadow I corrected myself. Something stirred in my memory…..it was almost like I knew this place….I tried to focus on the memory but as quickly as it came it was gone without a trace leaving me with a foreboding feeling. Slowly I stood up and then I realized something was really wrong I was standing ….on all fours. Slowly I looked down even though I already knew what I was going to see I was shocked "Paws?" I squeaked in horror then my dream crashed over me with a dizzying force. I remembered everything about my meeting with Redtail and Sunstar….and about being a cat. Then Redtail's yowl rang around the meadow making it seem as if his words were coming from everywhere "_Then go Star …..Go! Save the one named after fire save so he may save the clans once more!" _I shook my head trying to banish the memory. No this couldn't be real that was just a dream…..wasn't it?

Suddenly I heard a rustling sound just ahead of me. quickly I rushed over to a bush grateful I had practiced walking and running as a cat in my dream so I didn't fall on my face I quickly slipped under the bush fighting the urge to hiss as the braches scraped me .As the rustling grew louder I shifted so I could peak out of my hiding place. Four cats Appeared from trees the first was Big dark brown tabby tom with a V shaped cut in one of his ears next to him was a Blue-gray she cat with piercing blue eyes and silver hairs around her muzzle. Beside her were too much smaller cats one was a Flame orange tom with green eyes and next to him was a long haired gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. "Hold on!" the dark brown tabby said then lowered his head to to sniff the ground rouge! And its fresh" he growled and unsheathed his claws I suppressed a gasp as I saw them they were really, really long and dangerous looking "looks like you might get to chase off an intruder on your first time out Firepaw" the Blue-grey She-cat commented and turned to look at the fiery-red tom as the dark brown tom sniffed the ground again Firepaw? I thought gazing at the orange tom next to the she-cat I looked closer at the tom and froze in shock oh! my gosh…it- its Firestar I thought well if that's Firest- wait no, right now he's Firepaw so that must be Gray_paw_ I thought looking at the gray tom and that's Bluestar I thought looking at the blue she-cat….But wait that means that-

Suddenly teeth met my scuff and I was flung from my hiding place I landed on the ground right in front of Bluestar, Firepaw, and Graypaw before I could even manage and "ow" the dark brown tom was on top of me pinning me to the ground this must be Tigerst- I mean claw I thought finishing what I was thinking before I was exposed "What are you doing on Thunderclan land?" the tom hissed in my ear, before I could give him my answer he dug his claws in to my back I yowled in pain and struggled uselessly to get away from Tigerclaw. Then Tigerclaw flipped me over and pressed his claws to my throat he bent his head down to hiss something in my ear but before he could say anything I stretched my head forward lighting fast and dug my teeth in to his ear and pulled back ripping the top half of his ear off blood welling up from the wound. As he hissed in pain his grip on me loosened slightly and without thinking I smashed my hind legs into Tigerclaw I was too small to throw him off of me but I was able to unbalance him enough so I could wiggle my was out from under him I leapt to my paws but instead of running, I supported the idea that I'm crazy by, whirling around to face Tigerclaw. He growled and bunched his muscles ready to leap on me when I did the unthinkable "Stop Tigerclaw" I blurted out he froze as did Bluestar, Firepaw, and Graypaw I wanted to stop talking but words just kept tumbling from my mouth without my permission " Bluestar" I said turning to face her instantly Graypaw and Firepaw moved in between me and their leader and growled "please I mean you no harm " I begged Bluestar then remembering what Redtail and Sunstar did in my dream I crouched down submissively "you say you mean me no harm yet you attack my warrior" Bluestar said in a upset yet gentle voice then she flicked her tail and summoned Tigerclaw to her side "your warrior claws were at my neck I was merely defending myself" I said in a reasonable tone surprising myself . Bluestar nodded her head in agreement "how do you know our names rouge" Tigerclaw hissed at me I froze how was I going to explain _that_?

"tell them the truth" Redtail said as his scent floated around me I smiled and looked at Tigerclaw "Redtail told me" I said hatred sparking in my eyes Tigerclaw let out a low growl that was almost covered up by Bluestar and Graypaw's gasps of shock Bluestar opened her mouth to say something but she froze and took a deep breath in her eyes flashed sorrow as she inhaled Redtail's scent "what's your name" Bluestar asked me sorrow still flicking in her gaze " Starr" I said and rose slowly from my crouch "Starr" Bluestar repeated and nodded her head as if she had just made up her mind about something "You fought pretty well despite your puny size" Bluestar said a shocking sense of déjà vu swept over me as I realized the similarities between what she was saying to me and what see had said to rusty. Firepaw and Graypaw must have felt the same way since they whirled to face Bluestar "how old are you Starr?" Bluestar asked "ummmahh si-six mon-ahh moons" I spluttered in surprise "perfect…..Starr would like to join Thunderclan?" Bluestar asked me looking me in the eye"Bluestar!" Tigerclaw hissed in shock "First the kittypet now this-" I cut him off "yes I will join" I said looking right back at Bluestar "well come on then we should get back to camp" Bluestar said and bounded off Tigerclaw shot me a fruoius glance then ran after Bluestar Graypaw and Firepaw on his heels on the run back I realized that I was in the first book where everything started "Remember your promise" Redtail's words rang in my ears as we slowed to a walking pace and entered camp

**Wow that was wayyyyyyyy long than I thought I was going to be…..ok so I don't think I slipped on any of the names but if I did I'm sorry I'm too used to saying Firestar Graystripe and Tigerstar well hope you enjoyed this please review! **~Cindy


	3. well then

**Hey guys I'm having a small case of writers block so bear with me for this chapter also, has anyone else noticed how Thunderclan only has 8 warrior in the book into the wild I thought it was crazy but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors**

**_Starr's P.O.V_**

As we walked into camp all eyes shot straight to me as they scented my strange scent. Murmurs filled the camp as Bluestar leapt to the top of a big rock in the middle of the camp. Bluestar opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a pale tabby tom with dark black stripes "another one Bluestar?" he yowled from the crowd that had started forming at the base of the rock "we need WARRIORS not these soft little kitties you find wandering around the forest." A sleek black and gray tabby tom added from beside him then glared at me and Firepaw I knew Bluestar would call him out but I didn't give her a chance " hey Longtail" I called out recognizing him from Firepaw's Introduction . I had to suppress a purr of amusement at Longtail's look of surprise. " if you keep that up you might end up with no ears at all" I growled at him then flicked my tail at the still fresh wound on his ear that Firepaw gave him "and you" I said to the tom next to Longtail who I realized was Darkstripe "me and Firepaw are NOT soft little kitties and unless you want a match you little friend" I said nodding to Longtail's wounded shoulder and ear " I'd sit down and listen to what Bluestar has to say" I growled at him Darkstripe sat gaping at me in surprise as I finished I looked around at the rest of the clan and saw expressions ranging from shock to anger I took a few steps back suddenly scared

"Starr my den now!" Bluestar growled then jumped down from the rock and disappeared in to the little cave underneath the rock again I looked around at the clan I saw anger in every face now as cats got over the shock oh Starclan no! I thought what have I done I wailed in my head as I stepped into Bluestar's den "look you said Starclan told you the names of my clan members but even with Redtail's scent in the air I found your story hard to believe" she growled with no preamble "still I pushed my doubts aside and offered you a place in my clan then heartbeats after you arrive you threaten two of my warriors and anger the whole clan" Bluestar sighed and gazed over my shoulder " Starr I think you have a great future ahead of you" She said solemnly "no" I whispered as I realized what she was about to say " I just don't think that future is here in Thunderclan" Bluestar said and refocused her gaze on me "no Bluestar please I'm sorry for what I said I can make up for what I did please give me another chance" I begged her "if it were just up to me I would but it's not you have angered my entire clan Starr I need you to leave…..and never come back" Bluestar said a hint of sorrow in her voice my blood froze as the full weight of her words settled over "no Bluestar I-" I stopped short Bluestar wasn't going to change her mind she was right I had made the whole clan mad "well come on" she said and walked out of her den. numbly I followed her out ""Tigerclaw, Darkstripe" Bluestar called out to the two warriors that were huddled beside the nursery in deep conversation "yes?" asked Tigerclaw asked looking up "please take Starr to the end of our territory" Bluestar said loud enough that everyone could hear her "and if she comes back she is to be chased off like and other intruder" she finished then disappeared back into her den a look of glee crossed Tigerclaw's face "come on" Darkstripe growled then walked behind me and nudged me foreword so hard that I lost my balance and crashed face-first in to the dirt I heard Tigerclaw and Darkstripe chuckled then teeth met my scruff as Darkstripe haled my roughly to my feet I didn't wait for him to nudge me I started walking foreword as I walked out I caught Firepaw's eye he looked angry, just like everyone else I sighed and hung my head some warrior I turned out to be

After what seemed like ages of walking we reached some rocks that were next to a river "Tigerclaw this is Riverclan territory now!" Darkstripe hissed at Tigerclaw as he walked over towards the bank of the river "were only going to be over here for a heartbeat" Tigerclaw said. Darkstripe hesitated but still walked over the border to follow Tigerclaw while growling at me and ordering me to follow as we reached the bank of the river a chill shot though me as I caught a faint trace of Redtail's scent "as you must know this is sunning rocks" Tigerclaw said and nodded to the rock I glanced up at him confused what was he doing "this is where Redtail was killed by Oakheart" Tigerclaw said and glared at me daring me to say otherwise "it only makes sense that Redtail's words got you in to the clan so you should go out at the same place he did" Tigerclaw snarled startled I tried to run but Tigerclaw was too fast before I even blink Tigerclaw had picked me up by my scruff "why don't we just kill her" Darkstripe asked Tigerclaw as I struggled uselessly in his grip "because we can't go back to camp stinking of her blood!" Tigerclaw snarled around my fur "but still I like your idea" Tigerclaw said and in one swift movement he swung his head and threw me in to the river "Starclan help me!" I yowled as water surged over my head I was able to churn my paws enough to get my head above water "tell Redtail I said hi" Tigerclaw called then smiled at something behind me I turned around just in time to see the rocks before my head and shoulders slammed against it and I blacked out

**Well I hope you guys are surprised cause I am that's not how I planned on this chapter ending…. Well anyway hope you enjoyed and please review ~Cindy **


	4. Riverclan Oh no no no

**A/N HA HA THAT'S RIGHT I HAVE IT AND IM PUBLISHING IT! Well hello there it's Jade again Starr Texted me this chapter (that was really hard to do let me tell you!) Starr will be back around next week when her computer is fixed ~WHOOT~ so anyway yeah here is another chapter hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors I promise Erin Hunter does if you don't believe me google it **

"I thinks she's coming around" a voice said as I let out a groan of pain the back of my head was throbbing with pain " Stonefur you said you found her near sunningrocks?" asked the voice "yes Crookedstar she was just floating in the river at first I thought she was dead but when I fished her out she coughed up water and wailed in pain" another voice ,Stonefur, I guessed said " well this cat was lucky" the first cat Crookedstar I also guessed said wait! Crookedstar? Stonefur I'm in Riverclan!? I blinked my eyes and looked up I squeaked in surprise as I saw a cat with a crooked jaw leaning over me. _Crookedstar! _ I thought excitedly "are you ok" asked a long-haired light brown tom "y-yes" I stammered " what's your name?" Crookedstar asked me

"Starr" I said shying away from him "we won't hurt you" a gray tom with battle-scarred ears said gruffly and looked out of the den that I was in "Mudfur? Is she well enough to walk" Stonefur asked the long-haired light brown tom "well yes but she needs to take it easy" Mudfur said slowly "when will she be fit to travel off our land?" asked Stonefur "A few sunrises" Mudfur said calmly looking down at me ew Riverclan I thought all they eat is fish gross "and it won't help if you all stand around here instead of your warrior duties" Mudfur chided pulling me from my thoughts "I have a few questions for her though" Crookedstar" protested "and you can ask her later when she has rested a little more" Mudfur said then walked to her nest my head was starting to spin so it was hard for me to follow the conversation but as Stonefur started to walk out of the den his words from earlier caught up with me _"When will she be fit to travel off our land?"_ "I don't want to" I murmured "what?" asked Crookedstar turning around to face me " I Don't want to leave" I said and struggled to focus "I want to stay here Crookedstar I want to join Riverclan" I said then groaned in pain "shhh now's the time to sleep we can figure this out later" Mudfur soothed Wait how do you know Crookedstar's name?" asked Stonefur

"not now!" growled Mudfur Stonefur Flinched and slunk out of the den Crookedstar following him. I was slipping into unconsciousness when Redtail's scent flowed around me "Redtail" I murmured sleepily "Redtail?" Mudfur questioned "its ok" Redtail whispered in my ear "let go we need to talk" he said "Starclan!" Mudfur gasped "I'm not holn on" I murmured my tongue suddenly heavy "shhh" Redtail soothed "thank you for watching over this cat and tending to her wounds" Redtail said turning to Mudfur I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer "but her wounds aren't that severe" I heard Mudfur protest as my eyes closed Redtail chuckled "she's not joining Starclan she will return to you" Redtail said "thank you…Redtail? Is it" Mudfur asked "yes but why are you thanking me?" questioned Redtail "because you helped me make my choice" Mudfur said Redtail said something back but I was too far gone.

I woke up in the way to familiar meadow Sunstar padded up to me his gaze hard "you've made your mission much harder "Sunstar said "joining Riverclan" he added then I saw Redtail padding up next to him "it may be harder but not impossible" he said "Starr you can't fail" Sunstar said suddenly then sighed "the fate of the clans rests on your shoulders" he said looking me dead in the eyes "what!" I yowled in surprise "you just said I had to help Firestar not all of the clans" I said slowly backing away from him this was too much I couldn't save all of the clans that " the prophecy is "fire will save the clan" not "star will save the clan!"" I yowled at him "exactly!" Redtail said "You have to save the Fire so he can save the clan" he continued "Save? How am I going to save him? WHAT am I saving him from" I asked are they talking about Saving Firestar's lives? I thought really confused "look" I said " I know before I fell asleep a few days ago I made a promise that if I were in the books that Firestar would be safe in the leader den with sandstorm I didn't really think it would really happen!" I said my voice rising "and even by some chance it did happen I didn't think I would be kicked out of Thunderclan I DIDN'T KNOW TIGERCLAW WOULD THROW ME IN THE RIVER I DIDN'T KNOW I WOULD HAVE TO JOIN RIVERCLAN OR RISK BEING CAST OUT OF THE CLANS LAND I DIDN'T KNOW ANY OF THIS" I yowled at them suddenly I felt tears in my eyes

" I'm just a fangirl… not a warrior" I said Redtail padded over and sat next to me " maybe you used to be just a… fangirl" Redtail said awkwardly "but you're here now we don't just pick random cats-err twolegs to change the course of the clan we pick ….twolegs or cats who we think can do it we've put our faith in you we believe you can do this Starr and you're not alone you have the whole of Starclan behind you" Sunstar muttered something under his breath that sounding something like "snowbur" Redtail just glared at him " ok you have most of Starclan behind you" he amended then sighed "I admit that maybe we were hasty in our choice but…." He trailed off. this is way too much to take in….and if I join Riverclan I'll have to learn to fight to hunt to _swim_ my head spun with all of this "we can just send you back" Sunstar murmured quietly "what?" me and Redtail asked in unison and turn to look at him "your right Redtail" Sunstar said "maybe we trusted to soon maybe our love for Thunderclan blinded us" he continued "may-maybe Starr isn't the right one" he said coldly "maybe it's best if we send her back…..back home and resume our search" Sunstar said strongly almost demanding "that's crazy we've just hit a bump in the road Starr can still do this " he almost growled "your quick to defend her but what does she think?" questioned Sunstar " two pairs of eyes trained on me I shuffled my paws uncomfortable "Starr?" asked Redtail "I think Sunstar's right" I said staring at the ground I couldn't meet his gaze "its settled then" Sunstar said slowly then walked over to me "if its ok with you I'd like to do this now" Sunstar whispered I looked up just in time it see Redtail turn away from me "ye-yeah let's do this" I said sadly I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever was about to happen

**Yeah it's kind of short but hey on the bright side Starr will do a longer chapter to make up for it! **

**Starr: what?! No I won't my chapters as really long as it is I can't make a longer one that-*get hit in the head with frying pan**

**So yeah please review**


	5. The Dark Forest

**_A/N is it? Could it be? The real writer? YEP! That's right it's Starr! Hello all, good to be back again but sadly this is not permanent :'( I have stolen Jade's computer for the day :( (Stupid Jade wouldn't let me keep it longer) anyway! I will try my best to give you a good chapter even though I still have stupid writers block….._**

**_Disclaimer: do I really have to say it again? *sigh* I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!_**

******_Starr's P.O.V_**

A tingly feeling washed over me as Sunstar placed his nose on my forehead "Yes!" I heard a very faint voice hiss I strained my ears to try and hear more but the voice was quiet _I must have imagined it_ I thought "this is it this is how we will destroy the Clans!" the voice exclaimed, louder this time then the tingly feeling disappeared. My shot open in surprise and I shuddered at the sudden chill that seeped through my fur. It seemed I was in a forest. But the forest was different from any I had ever been in this forest was dark and it had and eerie feel to it. I lifted my nose to try and find out where I was. but I recoiled as the stench of death filled my nose

"Mapleshade I don't understand your reasoning" a voice different from the one I had heard before said "think about you stupid piece of foxdung!" hissed the voice I had heard before intrigued I crept closer to the voice as I neared I saw two figures a few fox lengths away "the Starclan cats wanted to change time" a ragged tortoiseshell and white she cat with a white fluffy tail and white muzzle said to her companion a Large, sleek, well-muscled, spiky-furred, gray tom with a white face. "yes but Mapleshade I-" the tom started to say but was cut off by the she cat, Mapleshade "hush Thisleclaw if you don't understand let me explain" Mapleshade hissed at Thisleclaw "the Starclan cats wanted to change time " she repeated "they want to save Firestar" she turned so she was facing my direction. Quickly I crouched behind a tree as Mapleshade continued "they want him to live to save the clans from us one last time, it was his destiny to, but Tigerstar changed that by bringing scourge to the forest and ripping life from Firestar making him unable to truly finish his destiny" Mapleshade said "so they want this cat….what was her name? Starr? To save Firestar?" Thisleclaw asked "yes" Mapleshade said coldly and glared at Thisleclaw for interrupting her once again.

"but its seems as if they made a mistake…Starr is not the cat foretold to save Firestar" Mapleshade said as a wicked smile spread across her face "when Starclan brought Starr here to our world they changed the fate of the clans, now seeing as they made a mistake they are trying to get rid of Starr before she makes a too much of an impact on the fate of the clans" Mapleshade said the looked at Thisleclaw " once they get rid of Starr the fate of the clan should more or less go back to normal allowing the "chosen cat" to save Firestar" Mapleshade said growling the words "chosen cat" "but…..if say us dark forest cats were to…."interfere" while the Starclan were trying to send her back. If we kept Starr in our world. Starclan wouldn't stand a chance" Mapleshade said then stood and started to pace " Because the more time Starr spends in our world the more of an impact she makes in our world….the more she changes fate…so you see even if the Starclan cats were to find the chosen cat" she growled "the chosen cat may not even be able to save Firestar due to Starr's impact on the clans due to her changing fate" Mapleshade said triumphantly "I see" Thisleclaw said and jumped to his feet " all we have to do is keep Starr here stop the star clan cats from sending her back and she will do the work of destroying the clans for us!" Thisleclaw exclaimed "they practically handed us the tool to their destruction" Mapleshade said then laughed "we how will we stop Starclan from reaching her" Thisleclaw asked a little confused "we just have to keep a close eye on her intercept signs and dreams from Starclan, I already interrupted the dream she was currently having with the Starclan cats" Mapleshade said then a stained expression flashed across her face

"they-they are trying to regain control of Starr's dream" Mapleshade growled "quickly, round up the rest of the dark forest cat I cannot continue to do this alone" Mapleshade hissed at Thisleclaw who bounded off in to the woods. Quickly almost too quick for me to catch I saw the meadow where Sunstar and Redtail were "Starr? Starr? come back to us" I heard Redtail say his voice faint "I don't know how" I said hoping he could hear me "ahh so you're here with me" Mapleshade growled and stalked towards me touching you will help me keep control of your dream' she said and growled I jumped away from her "no!" I cried and tried to run but she was to fast she pinned me down "Redtail help me please!" I yowled, again the meadow flickered in front of me "STARR! WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard Redtail yowl back Mapleshade pressed a paw on my muzzle forcing it to stay closed "that smell" I heard Sunstar say his voice faint "that's the dark forest!" Redtail exclaimed "of course I should have guessed they must have taken control of her dream" Sunstar said "let's go" I heard Redtail say his voice getting even fainter "we have to hurr….." I heard Sunstar say before his voice completely faded "ahh there I have control again" I heard Mapleshade say above me

"Starr" I heard Redtail say very faintly so faint I wasn't sure if I was really hearing it "If you can hear me focus on me and Sunstar it will help us find you " he said I closed my eyes and struggled to focus on him but a fog swirling though my brain scrambling my thoughts I tried harder and was able to focus on Redtail for a few heartbeats "that's it keep trying we…." His voice faded again as the fog grew thicker in my brain I tried harder trying to picture him with Sunstar I tried to recall their scents but I couldn't the fog was to strong I growled and opened my eyes "shush" Mapleshade growled at me "it won't be much longer I can feel the other coming" she growled then loosened her grip slightly I tensed my muscles ready to try and fling her off but her voice stopped me cold "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you seem to be out numbered" said an laughed coldly suddenly I was aware of several pairs of eyes shining from the darkness "join me" Mapleshade yowled "help me destroy the clans once and for all" she continued then I saw cats slink from the shadows way too many to count but all stinking of death then I saw two I recognized _ Redtail Sunstar! _ I wanted to yowl but with Mapleshade's paw still on my muzzle It was impossible then Redtail's eyes locked with mine

"Starr!" he yowled and started to run over to me but her was intercepted by Thisleclaw who pinned him to the ground "don't worry about it they are already too late" Mapleshade said and step off me and Thisleclaw reluctantly release Redtail who started to walk warily to me his eyes on the dark forest cats who I assumed were behind me Sunstar bounded over and looked at me sadly "she's waking up there's no way I can send her back now" he said and looked away suddenly the forest started to fade as did Redtail and Sunstar "no Starr stay here" Redtail said as he faded I saw him leap towards me but halfway through his jump he disappeared as did the forest and suddenly I was back in Riverclan's medicine den

**_wow….again not how I thought that would end but my imagination just does what it wants…..I might post another chapter tonight but I'm not sure since it 2:47 A.M and I haven't even started to spell check and proof read this….*groan* I will try but sleep is calling to me _**


	6. a Riverclan cat?

**_A/N yep that's right two chapters in one night I hope you guys love me for this :) and I hope you enjoy it _**

**_Disclaimer: I….don't….own….warriors!_**

I opened my eyes to find I was alone in the den I sighed this was all too confusing I thought by the end of tonight I would be back home instead I was laying in the Riverclan medicine den and being used by the dark forest to destroy the clans…..lucky me….."yes I'm sure the Starclan cat was standing right above her he even turned to talk to me I truly believe it was a sign" I heard Mudfur say I quickly put my head down and slowed my breathing "so you think she should join the clan?" I heard Crookedstar ask "I do" I Mudfur replied and walked into the den _join the clan?_ I thought confused by the conversation "I don't think the clan will take it well if she joins the clan….." Crookedstar said then sighed "she's not clan born can you be sure that she will even survive and if she does can she be loyal to her clan and the code?" Crookedstar asked Mudfur "I cannot answer your questions I can only tell you what I have seen and what I think it means" Mudfur said "would you be willing to tell the clan what you have seen" Crookedstar asked "if you believe that is best" Mudfur said a hint of worry in his voice after a heartbeat of silence I yawned and pretend to wake up

"Starr?" Mudfur asked and walked over to me "yes" I murmured I saw Mudfur look at Crookedstar who nodded "Crookedstar would like to talk to you do you feel up to it?" Mudfur asked kindly "yeah that's fine" I said and sat up "Starr…..Mudfur believes she saw a Starclan cat by you while you were resting do you remember any of this?" he asked with no preamble shocked I waited for Redtail to tell if it was ok to tell him or not like he had done before after a few heartbeats of silence I saw Crookedstar give me a funny look suddenly I remembered how Mapleshade had said that she and the other dark forest cat were going to block signs and dreams from Starclan…..it was then that I realized just how much I had depended on Redtail to guide me since I had been here I also realized just how alone I was right now "ummm yes I do remember" I said hoping the truth was the best thing to say

Crookedstar nodded "and who was this cat?" he asked "Re-" I had to stop as a feeling of loneliness swept over me I cleared my throat and pushed the feeling away "Redtail" I said in what I hoped was a strong voice "A Thunderclan warrior?" Crookedstar murmured more to himself but I decide to answer him " yes, he um came to me in a dream and told me about the clans I was intrigued by the idea so I came to join Thunderclan but it seems as if I were too …harsh during my first meeting and they sent me away from the clan on my way out of their territory I slipped and fell into the river next thing I remembered was being in your medicine den" I said in a rush hoping Crookedstar wouldn't send me away like Bluestar Crookedstar looked at me and laughed "Harsh? To Thunderclan?" he asked still between laughs "I think you'll fit in just fine here" he said and I heard Mudfur start to purr "I came here to ask if you would like to join Riverclan" Crookedstar asked

I looked to the floor of the den _could I really live in Riverclan? Mapleshade said the longer I stay her the more I change fate but how much can I really change in Riverclan? Besides I can't Survive alone beyond the clans territory especially without Redtail to Guide me _I thought this all over quickly and looked up at Crookedstar "Yes I will join" I said "good" he said "come let me make it official" he said and walked out of the den I squared my shoulders and walked out of the den I was about to become a clan cat Crookedstar walked over to an old willow tree and jump into the lower branches of it. near the base I could see a see an den had been made in a hollow spot under the roots

"Cats of Riverclan come to me for a clan meeting" Crookedstar called awed I watched cats enter from different dens I saw smaller cat who I guessed were apprentices' appear from underneath a large, thick tangle of reeds I also saw the queens and kits appear from some dens that were tucked away into a thick sedge wall. Finally I saw strong sleek warriors appear from a much larger tangle of reeds that had branches woven into it to give it more support once all the cats had gathered Crookedstar spoke

"Cats of Riverclan I know this is very unlike me to do this but I feel this is the right choice for our clan" he said an sighed "as you know a few days ago a loner was brought into our camp after almost drowning in the river. Mudfur of course tended to the cats wounds. Crookedstar looked at Mudfur and flicked his tail as a sign for him to take over "while the cat was resting in my den" Mudfur said and walked over to stand next to me in front of the willow " a Starclan cat appeared…..this Starclan cat asked to talk to Starr" he said and gestured to me murmurs filled the clearing Mudfur waited for the mumming to die down then dropped the next bombshell "the Starclan cat was Redtail the former deputy of Thunderclan" the mummers started again but Crookedstar rose his voice above the noise " After talking the Starr I found out that Starr was visited by Redtail who encouraged her to join the clans then guided her to Thunderclan, Thunderclan refused to take this young cat in as they thought she was too harsh for them, and they sent her away, but Riverclan is not afraid of harshness and strength are we " his question was answered by many yowls of approval

"that is why after talking to Mudfur and Starr I have decided to offer a position of apprentice to Starr " Crookedstar said strongly yowls of disapproval rang out though the clearing but there were fewer yowls then there had been in Thunderclan "while Starr was resting Mudfur spoke to Redtail" Crookedstar said his voice silencing the yowls "he Believes that it was a sign and agrees Starr should Join the clan" he said all eyes shifted to Mudfur who nodded his approval "now does anyone have a problem with Starr joining us and helping us grow stronger?" he asked I held my breath waiting for some cat to protest but the clearing was silent surprised I looked up at the face In the clearing many held distrust but they also held curiosity some even held some degree of acceptance in their gaze

"then it is decided" Crookedstar said "Starr please step forward slightly trembling I stepped up to the base of the tree and turned to face the clan, _my_ clan "Starr you are six moons correct?" Crookedstar asked me "yes" I said strongly "is it your wish to give up your loner name in favor of a clan name?" Crookedstar asked me _give up my name?_ I thought _ oh I had forgotten all about that I like my name but I can't say no_ "yes" I said and flinched at the tone of sadness in my voice "Then from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Honeypaw in honor of your honey-colored-pelt' I had to stifle a snort as I thought about Firepaw and wondered if all leaders deiced new names by the color of the cats coat "your mentor will be…." Crookedstar quickly scanned the clearing and smiled as his eyes landed on one cat

"Stonefur I hope Stonefur will pass down all he knows to you" Crookedstar said Stonefur walked over to me the faintest of smiles on his lips "Stonefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice you have proven yourself to be wise and strong I expect you to pass all you know to Honeypaw" Crookedstar finished me and Stonefur touched noes and a after a heartbeat of silence Mudfur called out "Honeypaw, Honeypaw" soon the whole clan joined in and I almost exploded with pride after the chant died down and most of the cats came to greet me Stonefur came up to me "we'll go out to see the territory tomorrow right now go meet your new denmates and settle in" he said as I started to trot away I heard him call after me

'oh and Honeypaw just because I'm your mentor doesn't mean I have to fish you out of the river again" he said and smiled I smiled back then trotted into the large tangle of reeds where I had seen the apprentices appear from earlier I stepped into the den and was greeted by Shadepaw Heavypaw and Sliverpaw who had introduced themselves to me after my ceremony after some discussion about who I would sleep next to I ended up sleeping next to Sliverpaw in a pile of reeds Shadepaw helped me gather before I fell asleep I thought about what Mapleshade had said to Thisleclaw _" The more time she spends in the clans the more she changes their fate" _ and also what Thisleclaw had said _"all we have to do is keep her in our world and she will destroy the clans for us"_ no I thought they are wrong I will become the best warrior ever I may not be the chosen cat but I will save Firstar no matter what

**_Wow long chappie I think it's my longest one yet ~YAY~ ok now it's time for my much need sleep being as its 5:07 A.M but don't forget to review_**


	7. Rats

**_A/N first of all I am …shocked that I got almost a 100 views for this story *gasps* and Starr is back well for now Jade has given me her computer for the time being ~I Love you Jade~ and she will use her desktop for her computer activities ~again I love you Jade~ Anyway here is the what is it 7_****_th_****_ Chapter? Either way I'm going to do a little fast-forwarded to avoid they boring training so ha ha ha ha ha ha let do this hope you enjoy! And Please Please PLEASE review!_**

**_ *** _****_Three moons later****_**

******_Unknown P.O.V_**

I hid in the reeds making sure _she_ wouldn't see me I couldn't let her see me, at least not yet because if she saw me _they _would also know that I was here I watched the pretty cream-colored She-cat sit at edge of the river staring down into the water. She sat so still she almost looked frozen in time. I fluffed out my coat out against the cold. I smiled as I thought about how warm it was the first time I met her and after that day in the dark forest along with the weather she seemed to grow colder. She was still there though the sweet cat I had met in the meadow I saw her in the cat's eyes when she trained with Stonefur. Suddenly the she-cat's paw shot out in to the water and she scooped a fish out I purred in pride at how well she had adjusted to Riverclan life. As a leaf-fall breeze swept past me I realized I was downwind from her shocked by my own clumsiness I lower myself even closer to the ground ready to make a quick exit, but before I could make a move I saw her freeze and taste the air then look in my direction "R-Redtail ? is that really you?" her voice was so hopeful, and It stung my heart

_ you have to stay away from her until you're sure you can talk to her without being interrupted, remember if you, can't be sure if the dark forest wont interrupt they may try harm her while you try to send her back, or if you try to talk to her they may intercept the message _"Redtail" the she-cat called again pulling him from his thoughts "Honeypaw? Who are you talking to?' Stonefur called then walked out though a bed of reeds I felt a stab of jealously _that should be me guiding her_ I thought but quickly pushed the thought away quickly it wasn't my place to think that "No one I thought I scented someone I knew" Honeypaw said and gazed in my direction "really?" asked Stonefur and followed Honeypaw's gaze "yep but I was wrong I think it was just Thunderclan stinking up the border" she said and nodded her head towrrawed the border "you can say that again they've been the border a lot lately" Stonefur said "well let's get back to camp" Stonefur said and turned to leave "oh no you don't" Honeypaw called after him "you have to help me carry all this fish back" she said and gestured to the small pile of about four or five fish Stonefur sighed "now how did you manage to catch all of that In leaf fall?" asked Stonefur "I did have a good mentor" Honeypaw said and bent down to pick up two of the fish "oh and who was that mentor" asked Stonefur as he too bent to pick up the remaining three fish

"it was Crookedstar of course" she said though a mouth of fish then dashed off Stonefur growled playfully and ran after her I sighed as the both left the river the scene was so _ normal_ it was strange to see St- no Honeypaw like that "you need to stop watching her" a voice said from behind me and I jumped in surprise "wh-what do you mean?" I spluttered " you know what I mean Redtail, she's not Starr anymore she Honeypaw, A Riverclan cat that has a Riverclan mentor you need to realize she doesn't need your guidance anymore" the tom said and sat next me "n-no you wrong" I spluttered in shock "she does need me but the dark forest has been blocking us and-" the tom cut me off "Redtail she needs Starclan guidance not just yours" he said I looked down "well yes I know but Sunstar-" he cut me off again

" stop Redtail she is not Dustpaw and we both know that's why your so focused on her" Sunstar said sharply I didn't rely we both knew it was true I missed by apprentices so I was replacing him with Honeypaw "anyway the real reason I came here was to speak with Mudfur  
Sunstar said "why?" I asked confused "because Crookedstar is planning to moonstone tomorrow and I'm going to ask Mudfur to advise him to go today and bring Honeypaw, I think if she is that close to Starclan we may be able to send her back " Sunstar said "yes we might" I said sadness creeping into my voice "Redtail look at me" Sunstar said I looked up at him "she is NOT Dustpaw Ok" he said "yeah ok" I said and looked away Sunstar just sighed "she's going back tonight so prepare yourself" Sunstar said and walked away…"I'm sorry we pulled you into this Starr" I said and turned to follow Sunstar

**_Honeypaw's P.O.V_**

I was nearly bursting with excitement as me Shadepaw, Mudfur .and Crookedstar walked out of camp "were going to the highstones" I said excitedly to Shadepaw who just smiled at me "yes yes we know, if you don't stop ill make you stay in camp for the next few days" Crookedstar playfully but I still fell silent just in case as we neared the river my excitement started to grow again so I ran up to the river ahead of Crookedstar and Mudfur Shadepaw was Right Behind me

"should we give them the test to see if they are true Riverclan cats?" Mudfur asked Crookedstar "hey I am a true Riverclan cat" Shadepaw protested " So am I " I said and puffed out my chest I saw mischief gleam in the two older cats eyes but it was too late the both sprung at us and knocked us in to the river I screeched in surprised as the cold water sliced though my fur making me feel frozen as water washed over my head I had a Strange feeling of déjà vu and I realized it was from the time Tigerclaw threw my in the river I shivered at the memory suddenly I realized that I was started to run out of air so instinctively my paws started to churn and I rose my chin and quickly swam to the surface Shadepaw was already out of the water on the other side of the bank shivering

"h-h-hurr-hurry u-u-up" he shuddered I smiled at him and clambered out of the river I saw Mudfur and Crookedstar jump into the river and star to swim over to us "well you both passed" Crookedstar said and laughed as he climbed out of the River Mudfur right behind him "Crookedstar if we don't hurry we won't make it to highstones in time" Mudfur said while looking up at the steadily climbing moon "well lets run it will help warm us up" he said and looked down at me and Shadepaw then took off running soon I realized we were running across open Moreland "HALT" a cat yowled so suddenly that I skidded and fell the ground I quickly got up and flicked my ear in embracement "what are you doing on Windclan territory?" asked a mottled dark brown tom who I recognized as Mudclaw from the gathering I noticed his apprentices webpaw was behind him along with another warrior whose name I couldn't remember "Greetings, Mudclaw we are just on our way to Highstones" Crookedstar said calmly Mudclaw just snorted "and that's all?" he asked and eyed me and Shadepaw "yes that's all " he said

"well you better get going" Mudclaw said and turned to leave "thank you and may Starclan light your path" Mudfur called after them we walked on in silence for the next few minutes suddenly Thunderclan scent flooded my nose I could tell the others smelled it to because they all slowed "it seems as if Bluestar also needs to Talk to Starclan" Crookedstar said looked to Mudfur "it seems a shame to turn back after coming so far but it's what we have to do " Mudfur said and turned to leave I looked up at Crookedstar surly after coming this far we couldn't go back "hold on Mudfur" Crookedstar called out to him "let's at least go up to highstones let the young one see it up close, it is an important part of their training and I don't want to go back without doing anything" he said and I jumped up and down excitedly "ok " said Mudfur and turned back to highstones we had only traveled a few fox lengths when we heard the first battle cry

"Crookedstar?" I asked and turned my heard two reds the noise "those are Thunderclan cats" he said suddenly "come on we have to help" he said and raced off and we were right on his heels finally we reached a ditch where the cries were coming from I saw Bluestar, Firepaw. ravenpaw ,and greypaw fighting rats that seemed to be over whelming then while Tigerclaw sat by and watched Growling Crookedstar flung himself at the rats followed by Mudfur then Shadepaw as I flung Myself at the rats I remembered that this was the fight where Bluestar lost a life and Shadow clan attacked Thunderclan….."oh no" I cried and tried to find Bluestar and tell her she needed to leave and help her clan but then the rats started to overwhelm me and I fell to the ground "STARCLAN HELP US" I cried as more rats climbed on me…..

**_Ha ha ha ha ha ha you like? It's one of my slower chapter but ya know what ever_**


	8. the end

**_Hey everyone, ok sorry for not updating but I've had to do Xmas things soooo yeah oh and please bear with me for this chapter I'm using my grandmothers computer ( Jade needed hers for when she went to her grandma's ill get it back in about a week or so ) and it only has Word 2003 and I usually use word 2013 and on my/jades computer the names of the warrior cats I'm using and my name and things like Highstones and such is saved into the spell check….not on this one…*sigh* anyway as always hop you enjoy and please reviews_**

**_Disclaimer:…..Warriors is not mine!_**

**_Starr's P.O.V (where it left off last time) _**

The rats were overwhelming me and I couldn't breathe suddenly I saw a sparkle and a flash of white fur. White? I thought confused "I may not agree with you being you here. But since Sunstar and Redtail are preoccupied right now and don't realize how close to Starclan you are therefore easy to talk to I guess it's up to me to help you" a voice hissed in my ear then a paw was placed on my forehead and I saw …well I saw me telling Crookedstar to let Bluestar and Thunderclan leave that we could handle this I saw Bluestar and the rest of her patrol leave then there was a flash and I saw Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw dash into camp I saw them drive off Shadowclan I saw Lionheart walk over to thank his leader for coming back…..oh! I thought that mean that's Lionheart didn't die during the Shadowclan battle

Then I saw Bluestar die after confessing to her kits the she was their mother then I saw her…..come back? Yes I saw her come back to life but…that's right! She didn't lose a life here I thought that's means that she won't lose her last life from the gorge …..then I saw Bluestar standing proudly at the head of her clan then I saw her fighting with scourge ….then it was gone and I was back with the rats " you may not be the right cat but you can at least do something" the whispered in my ear then disappeared then I realized that I had to do this…..I summoned all my strength and shoved the heap of rats off of me I drew a deep breath and staggered towards Bluestar who was fighting back to back with Crookedstar

"Bluestar!" I called out I saw her look over at me "You have to go your clan is in danger" I yowled I could feel my strength ebbing but I had to do this Crookedstar please!" I cried you have to let Bluestar go or all the clans will be destroyed I pleaded in my head I had to close my eyes for a second as pain overwhelmed me and when I opened then I saw Bluestar calling her clan to her she locked eyes with me and I could see that she was thanking me and then she ran off I smiled well it may not have been the most heroic act ever or the hardest or even the bravest but still all the same I had helped save the clans I felt my strength flow out of me completely then I fell to the ground once more I felt the rats swarm over me once more. I may not have been the chosen cat I may not be the one that will go down in history forever I will never be leader of my clan one day or even a warrior but I made a change I left my mark here I laughed a little the dark forest cats wanted me to alter the fate of the clans and I did just not the way they expected. I could feel my life ebbing away and I didn't fight to keep it I did what I came here to do there was no reason for me to stay I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and I felt free…

**_Shadepaw's P.O.V_**

The rats were everywhere! I yowled in pain as they bit my hind legs and my forepaws quickly I smashed my forepaws down and squished a few rats under my paws I repeated the same with my hind legs but there were so many it wasn't killing enough of them. Then I tried scooping them up like fish and flinging them at the walls which work surprisingly well "LIKE FISHING" I yowled out as I scooped at least 8 more rats out of the way and flung them at the walls killing at least 5. I glanced around and saw Crookedstar fighting back to back with Bluestar. Mudfur was helping Tigerclaw fight off the rats and the three Thunderclan apprentices were also fighting back to back I almost jumped back into the fray when I realized that something was wrong…someone was missing…..wait! Where was Honeypaw! I quickly scanned the scene again but I couldn't find her but before I could call out her name I heard a rage-filled yowl and saw Honeypaw thrust up from under a pile of rats even though many rats still clung to her pelt she stumbled over to Crookedstar and Bluestar

"Bluestar!" I heard her call out "you have to go" she yowled "your clan is in danger" she yowled "Crookedstar please" what! She wanted Thunderclan to leave and have us fend for ourselves? Was she crazy? But to my surprise I saw Crookedstar look at Bluestar who whispered something in his ear then pluck at rat off his shoulder. Fear flashed across Crookedstar's face then he scanned the battle then nodded at Bluestar who jumped out of the ditch "THUNDERCLAN TO ME" she yowled and instantly the Thunderclan cats untangled themselves from battle and race over to their leader was Crookedstar out of his mind? How could he let those Thunderclan cats run off on the word of Honeypaw? I saw Honeypaw and Bluestar share a look then she disappeared the rest of Thunderclan following her I growled and leapt at the nearest clump of rats flinging them everywhere rage flowing though my veins how could they let Thunderclan leave making us clean up the mess they made…then I heard a yowl so full of pain that it snapped me back to reality I looked over in time to see Crookedstar fall to the ground I saw all the rats scurried away

"CROOKEDSTAR!" I heard Mudfur yell then rush over to the fallen leader I just stared shocked I saw Mudfur nosed Crookedstar I walked over slowly not able to fully process the scene before me "no no no no this isn't right this is not was Starclan foretold" I heard Mudfur murmur "is he losing a life?" I choked out Mudfur looked up at me sadly "yes" he said and looked back down at Crookedstar "he has more right?" I asked Mudfur didn't responded "no Mudfur he can't be…no he" I trailed off and stared at my leader…no my former leader…Leopardfur was leader now "let's go" Mudfur said suddenly "Shadepaw your going to have to help me Honeypaw you can scout ahead tell us if there is trouble " Mudfur said I walked over to Crookedstar I was just a few paw steps away when I realized I could only hear one set of paw steps….mine….."Honeypaw?" I asked without turning around Mudfur's head snapped up at the note of fear in my voice I saw him scan the ditch. I saw his eyes land on something behind me and widen in fear "no Starclan you can't take two cats away from me" I heard him yowl then run past me "Shadepaw!" I heard him yowl at me I didn't want to turn around and see my den mate sprawled on the ground but I had to I turn around and saw Honeypaw sprawled on the ground blood clumping her fur together a pool of blood around her head I gasped in shock and looked away even Crookedstar didn't look that bad

"its because when she fell to the ground she left herself vulnerable so she has more minor cuts and scrapes that were bleeding Crookedstar just had a clean bite to the neck " Mudfur said answering my unspoken question "you need to go back to Riverclan we can't carry both of them back" Mudfur said I didn't even hesitate I ran off tears blurring my eyes there was no way Starclan took my leader and my den mate in one battle I thought as I streaked across the Moreland Please no Starclan no

**_Redtail's P.O.V_**

"Redtail!" Sunstar called as he ran over to me "yes?" I growled and opened one eye I was basking on warm-rocks and I had almost dozed off "I'm so sorry" he said sorrow dancing in his eyes "but you were right in a way she didn't save Firestar….but she saved Bluestar which means Bluestar won't die from the fall off the gorge and I checked the future pool it was very foggy but from what I could see its Bluestar that scourge kills not Firestar she did it! She may not have been the chosen cat but she did it!" Sunstar blurted I sat upright startled "what are you talking about' I demanded "oh you haven't been watching them have you?" Sunstar asked "no I've been here!" I growled fear coursing though me "what do you mean she did it?" I asked "Redtail" he said slowly "she saved Bluestar from the rat attack" he said that was great news so why did sorrow still dance in his eyes I thought "what's wrong" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought it was Crookedstar died and…." He trailed off and looked at the mist where Starclan cats went to bring cats to Starclan "no…" I pleaded "Honeypaw's dead Redtail"

**_Honeypaw's P.O.V_**

I opened my eyes and saw Crookedstar standing in front of me "Crooke-" I stopped short when I saw his fur shining with stars….." no Crookedstar I-I_i didn't mean for you to- if I had known th-" Crookedstar smiled and I stopped confused " it's ok young one you did what you thought was right this may not have been what Starclan originally laid out for me but this is what happened and I know I'm leaving my clan in good paws" he said calmly .shocked I just stared at him but there is one thing I must do" he said and looked over at Mudfur who I realized had been listening to our whole conversation I looked next to him and saw….me sprawled out on the ground I shuddered and looked back at Crookedstar "will you be my witness?" he asked "of course" Mudfur said his eyes filling with sorrow "since Leopardfur has not yet received her nine lives or her title as clan leader this duty still falls to me

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice .She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let Starclan receive her as a warrior. She will be known as Honeystripe" Crookedstar said and looked down at me proudly "congratulations" Mudfur said I just sat in shock then Redtail ran out of nowhere followed by Sunstar and Hailstar , one of the older Riverclan leaders, Redtail ran right over to me "I'm so sorry Honeypaw….we should have never dragged you into this and" he sighed "you're so young just an apprentice you were too young to die" he said and looked away I was about to say something but Crookedstar beat me to it "Honeypaw who's that?" he asked in mock confusion "yeah and who are you calling an apprentice all I see are warriors and leaders here" Mudfur chimed in Redtail's head shot up and looked at Crookedstar then Mudfur then back again then his eyes landed on me "Do you see any apprentices Honeystripe" Crookedstar asked me I looked Redtail dead in the eye "no all I see are warriors" I said and I smiled as I saw pride fill his eyes

"oh that's great honeypa- oops I mean Honeystripe" he said "I guess I was wrong about you" Sunstar said from behind Redtail "I guess in a way you did save the clans" he said and purred I smiled and looked around at everyone "but" Sunstar said everyone turned and looked back at him all traces of happiness gone sorrow slowly filling his eyes "its... it time for you …to…um…..go home…." He said sadly "what?" asked Redtail "you can't be serious? She just saved the clan you can't really make her go back now!" Redtail protested "she has to this is not her true place" Hailstar said I looked down to the ground I couldn't believe this "I'm so sorry Honeystripe" Hailstar, Crookedstar, And Sunstar said in unison "I guess all great leaders think alike" I said my head still down Sunstar walked over to me "Honeystripe?" he asked and I rose my head slowly I knew what was coming "I will never forget you. The cat that helped save the clans. How could I forget that?" he said and smiled "and I will never forget the cat that washed ashore on my territory" Crookedstar said "and I won't forget the cat that stayed in my den and convinced me that she would die then ended up living" Mudfur said

" and how could I forget the twoleg that turned into cat then despite finding out she wasn't the chosen cat and despite being threatened and kidnapped by the Dark forest still helped save the clans" Redtail said then he pressed himself to me and gave me what was cat equivalent to a hug "you're not just a fangirl Honeystripe you're a warrior" he said then Sunstar pressed his nose to my forehead a warm feeling washed over me slowly the scents of Redtail , Sunstar , Hailstar , Crookedstar , and Mudfur disappeared then even the warmth from Redtail disappeared then finally even the feel of Sunstar's nose disappeared and I was falling….fast

**_Two weeks later_**

******_Starr's P.O, V_**

"Yeah I'm just going to take a shower" I called to my mom as I ran up the stairs to my room. As I passed the mirror in the bathroom I saw a flash of cream-colored fur shocked I stepped back and looked into the mirror I gasped as I saw a cream-colored cat with blue eyes and a patch of white on her chest staring back at me I quickly looked down and saw…..hands and feet I sighed in relief but when I looked up the cat was still there then a cat with a red bushy tail walked out to stand next to the cat "Redtail" I whispered and pressed my head to the glass and instead of feeling the cool smooth glass on my hand I felt the warmth of his fur "this is my last gift to you" he said and pressed his nose to my hand

Suddenly I saw Bluestar cast Tigerclaw out of the clan then I saw her call on Firepaw, Graypaw, and…. Ravenpaw? Then it hit me Bluestar must have cast Tigerclaw out earlier then in the original books otherwise Ravenpaw wouldn't have been there "Fireheart, Graystripe and, Ravenwing" I heard Bluestar say and I smiled then I saw Leopardfur-no she was standing on the willow she was Leopardstar I saw her name Shadepaw a warrior ,Shadepelt….then I saw Cinderpaw become a _warrior_ with the name Cinderpelt I saw Yellowfang live a long healthy life long enough to train Leafpool I saw Bluestar die in the gorge then I saw Lionheart die saving Whitestorm in the battle against Bloodclan I saw Bluestar die at the paws of Scourge but not before names Fireheart her deputy then I saw Fireheart kill scourge. I saw the cats I knew grow older. I saw Firestar lead his clan though times of peril then I saw Squrrelkit and Leafkit grow up.

Then one I saw an older Shadepelt and a she-cat I didn't know huddled together in what looked like the nursery three kits nestled close to the queen two looked like Shadepelt the other one looked like the queen who had golden fur only the kits fur was lighter…. almost like my fur "remember the friend I told you about the one that died in the fight with the rats?" Shadepelt asked her "Honeystripe?" asked the queen "yes could we maybe in honor of her-"he was cut off by Leopardstar stepping into the den and asking what their names were "this one is Shadowkit she touched the closest one to Shadepelt with her tail "this one is Crowkit" she touched the middle one "and this is honeykit" she said and licked Shadepelt I saw the three kits grow up and earn their warrior names Shadowstripe, Crowfrost, and Honeyheart. I saw THE three with the power of stars in their paws grow up I saw Hollyleaf "die" and come back in time to help save the clans I saw Firestar kill Tigerstar for the last time I also saw him lose his last life saving his deputy Brambleclaw from a fox I saw Graystripe and Ravenwing move to the elders den.

I saw Bramblestar lose his last life and saw Lionblaze become Lionstar and finally I saw Mistystar lose her last life to a dog and I say Honeyheart become Honeystar. I gasped as the visions faded when my eyes focused again the two cats were gone and all I felt did cold glass underneath my hand I smiled and walked away know the clans were safe

THE END

**_*sniffle* wasn't that such a good ending well I'm happy to say that I JUST FINISHED MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! ~yay~ well I might do a sequel to this but I'm not sure depends on if I will have time and if people liked this story well anyway for now goodbye….~Cindy _**


	9. the end 2preview

**_Ok so I could just leave one ending….he he he he he I just had a dream ( it's 5:18am) about this story (logged to many hours writing this dang thing) and well it was an alternate ending and well had to write it down so here you go an alternate ending! As always I hope you enjoy and review please and this starts off where Sunstar tells here she has to leave….or does he?_**

**_ Honeypaw's P.O.V_**

****"But" Sunstar said everyone turned to look at him all traces of humor gone. his eyes now filling with sorrow "you have a choice to make Honeystripe" he said sadly. Redtail looked at Sunstar confused "Choice?"He murmured more to himself than to Sunstar. Sunstar looked to his fellow leaders for help but they just quickly avoided their eyes. "What choice?" I asked strongly "well" Sunstar said then sighed he looked over towards my body and I flinched "as you know we had to bring you from the twoleg world-" he said and I cut him off getting impatient "yes of course I know now just tell me what my choice is!" I almost growled at him Redtail placed his tail on my back to calm me

"well you have two options, see you've been living a kind of double life Starclan has paused life in your world when we brought you here. And well, We can't keep it paused much longer so you have to choose" He said then looked me dead in the eyes the intensity of his gaze made me want to shy away but I forced myself to hold it " you can chose to life here in our world or you can go back to your world" he said quickly I opened my mouth to say of course I want to stay here but he cut me off "but I have to warn you which ever life you chose the other will be forgotten" he said "what!" I growled at him "your brain can hold the life of two cats-err living things" he amended quickly "and not just that" he dropped his eyes "everyone from the life you did not choose will also forget you" he said then sighed as if saying the words was a load he was releasing I froze shocked _so if I stay here ill never see my family again? I won't remember them!? Also my mom, my dad, my brother, my sister, my friends won't remember me ether? But if I leave here I won't remember Redtail? Stonefur, Crookedstar? But wait!_

"What about the books?" I asked Sunstar "well if you chose to go home" Redtail flinched at the word home "the books will be changed the plot the characters everything but you won't know you changed it, not just that you will have no memory of the warrior books at all, only by chance would you stumble upon the books" he said "but what if I stay here? Can't just some one tell me about my old life?" I asked determined to find a loophole how could I ever give up one of my **_lives_**! "no, no one will remember that you were a twoleg you will just be another Starclan cat that helped save the clans " Sunstar said looking concerned "Honeystripe you have to choose soon time is already beginning to start again" he said. just then the ground shook as if confirming his words I closed my eyes and after a few heartbeats the tremors stopped _ they can't really expect me to choose between lives can they? I mean I love my family and friends, I can't just lose them…..but here I have made such an impact I've grown close to them they are also my family…but I was a twoleg I grew up a twoleg I lived 16 years as a twoleg no, not as a two leg, as a human _

I opened my eyes and looked at Sunstar " I can't just forget my family, my old life….I…I just can't" I said then looked at Redtail his eyes were so full of hurt that I had took look away "I'm so sorry Redtail, I have to" I said my heart felt like it was ripping in half and I realized I _loved Redtail_ my heart thudded painfully in my chest as if to let me know I was right then he was there next to me pressed against me his head placed on top of mine forcing my head in to his chest 'its ok I understand" he said but I could tell he was still upset his tail twined with mine "no matter what I will never forget you Honeystripe" he said Sunstar cleared his throat and Redtail reluctantly lifted his head to allow my head to lift as well Sunstar walked over to us "I'm so sorry Honeystripe" 'he said then pressed his nose to my forehead a warm tingly feeling washed over me. I watched as all the that cats that were standing around me faded from my view till there was only Redtail and Sunstar "Honeystripe" I heard Redtail say Choking back a sob I wanted to turn and face him but I couldn't I was frozen "I love you Honeystripe" he said and then he was gone…. forever I had to stifle the wail rising in my throat and then even the feel on Sunstar's nose on my forehead disappeared…then I was falling FAST and I realized as I was falling my memories were floating away from me….

**_Starr's P.O.V 3 weeks later_**

I was walking to school. Same old boring school, it wasn't just school everything just seemed boring now I don't know why, all I know was that about a month ago I woke up to my pillow soaking wet with my tears my eyes stinging and my chest aching after that everything was so dull my mom thought I was depressed but what would I be depressed about? I sighed and crossed the street near the forest on the way to school then my phone buzzed in my pocket I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Jade **u skipping?** I was about to text her back and tell her no when her 2ed text appeared on my screen **we're all in the woods next to the road on the way to school. Nothing bad just hanging. ** She texted and something stirred inside of me all I knew was that I had to go into the woods I shrugged and followed my gut ** sure sounds like fun be there soon** I texted back and slipped my phone back in my pocket and turned and walked straight into the woods

After wandering for about 10 mins. I realized they never told me where in the woods they were and my phone wasn't getting service so I couldn't receive any texts …great… then out of now where a feral cat jumped out of a bush in front of me I screamed in surprise and jumped back but instead of taking off the cat just stood there and stared at me I looked closer and saw that it was a white toreshelle and it had a bushy red tail something stirred inside of me and I felt my heart start to pound painfully in my chest I crouched down to look even closer I found out that the cat was a boy and….hmmmm something was off about this cat it seemed to be shimmering or shining….. weird my phone buzzed and I was so surprised I fell backwards and landed on my bum "ow" I complained and looked back over to the cat but he was gone "well you are official crazy Starr' I said to myself and pulled my phone out ** where are you?** Texted jade ** not rly sure** I texted back then I heard a bunch of people yelling and screaming my phone buzzed once more ** follow the voices starry ** I rolled my eyes at her nickname and followed the screams

I stepped into a meadow and saw about 14 people milling around and a big bonfire in the middle "there you are" Jade yelled at me and ran over "SHES HERE YOU CAN ALL SHUT UP NOW" she called to the people who were still yelling some of them were even yelling "starry" I sighed "oh I have something for you!" jade said then pulled me over to a blanket where about 3 other guy were sitting on "well I found this book the other day" jade said while rummaging around her backpack "and it's really under our under our age range but I liked it and you seemed depressed lately and I thought a book might help" she said then turned around and handed me a book I quickly read the title

**The honey colored fire By: Erin Hunter** "it's about cats" jade said "and it's the first book in a loooonnng series" she said "how long?" I asked not sure if I wanted to really get into a long series "well the first arc is four books then the 2ed arc called: the next fight is four books too then the 3rd arc called: stars in their paws is 5 books I think ,then finally the last arc called: the last hope is only 3 three books and the last book is called the same thing as the first isn't that cool?" she asked but I wasn't really listening I was focused on the cover it showed a blazing fire with two cats stepping out of it one was a fire-orange cat with green eyes the other had cream colored fur with blue eyes and a white patch on her chest "she's my favorite" jade said and tapped the cream colored one

"I have to spoil sorry" she said "ok her name is Honeypaw and she lives in Riverclan and she doesn't seem like a very big character, oh and the book is focused on a house cat named rusty who joins Thunderclan "she said and tapped the other cat "so you don't see her a lot, but anyway halfway through the book while the Thunderclan cats are being attacked Riverclan shows up to help them but during the battle Honeypaw tells the leader of Thunderclan her clan is in danger which is weird because why would this random cat know right? But the Riverclan leader believes Honeypaw and tells Thunderclan to leave well they do and Honeypaw and her leader die and before she dies her leader gives her her warrior name Honeystripe well you think that's it but your wrong you don't know until the last book when Firestar ,the house cat rusty yeah, he becomes leader anyway in the last book when Firestar loses his second to last life he goes to Starclan and you find out that Honeystripe was a chosen cat or whatever she was chosen to save Bluestar from the rats which she did. And by saving Bluestar she set off like this whole chain of events that led to Firestar only losing his 2ed to last life not his last life" she babbled quickly and I just stared at her shocked that she had enough air to explain it in one breath "but yeah read it" she said and gestured to her backpack "the rest are in there" she said and walked away "wow" I said I didn't understand 90% of what she had said but the names Honeypaw Honeystripe Rusty, Firestar and Bluestar seemed familiar maybe I had read this book before? Hmmm then I sat down and started the book

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Re-Redtail is dead" Ravenpaw yowled _wait Redtail? I thought my heart started to thud again I snapped the book shut and closed my eyes what was going on with me I stood up and looked around to find jade I was starting to feel weird and I just wanted to go home but as I stood the ground lurched to the side and I fell to the ground and my head started to pound "I will never forget you Honeystripe" a voice said and then I remembered EVERYTHING.

I opened my eyes and found I was sitting on a rock "I knew you find a way around the rules" a voice said I turned to the sound and saw….a cat? I was confused for a moment but then everything came rushing back "Redtail" I purred he smiled "but wait what happened" I asked a little confused "well" he said and sat down "it seems as if you didn't completely forget us and when you saw the books it triggered you memory and the force of that memory made you remember everything…." He trailed off I knew something was wrong "what "I asked "well the force of the memories…it killed your twoleg body" he said "what!" I exclaimed shocked "yes that's why you're here but, you found a loophole your family and friends still remember you. You remember them and you still have us" he said and smiled I looked at him and couldn't help but smile I mean yeah I just died but I was still here with my other family "but why am I in Starclan not heaven?" I asked "because" he said and his smile widened "your soul is pure warrior"

The end two

**_ Ok I lied a little after I "go back" that's the real end after that was me playing around with the idea of a sequel tell me what you think !_**


End file.
